This invention relates to a Bramah or pin lock actuatable by a key.
Pin or Bramah locks are known, which comprise a rotor or cylinder housed in a stator or lock fixed body. To each notch (touch or cut-out) on the key corresponds a first element of a pin assembly, housed in the cylinder and associated with a second pin element housed in the body, and the unblocking is obtained at the junction surface between the rotor and the stator when the junction between these two pin elements is coincident with said surface and when the first pin element is brought by the key corresponding touch or cut-out in a predetermined longitudinal and angular position.
Thus, to each touch or cut-out of the key are associated at least two pin elements, hence the high cost of the lock.